Just a Zombie Apocalypse No Big Deal
by galameowzer
Summary: Everything in the world was normal... y'know, until a seemingly harmless virus called the 'Green Flu' passes through. Then, BAM! All hell breaks loose. I was pretty skeptical at first. Well, that is until I faced things that I only thought was in movies. Zombies. So, what's the most logical thing to do? Scream, obviously. Then again, maybe that wasn't such a great idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, so this is my first fanfic... EVAR! I love writing so I thought I'd take a chance at it. Anyways... Read and review. I'd really like to know how people feel about this story. Constructive criticism is, of course, welcome. :) Enjoy!**

**Summary: **Everything in the world was normal... y'know, until a seemingly harmless virus called the 'Green Flu' passes through. Then, BAM! All hell breaks loose. I was pretty skeptical at first. Well, that is until I faced things that I only thought was in movies. Zombies. So, what's the most logical thing to do? Scream, obviously. Then again, maybe that wasn't such a great idea.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything... only my OC Annie.**

* * *

Run. That's what my last week entailed. Even now it's just constant running. I'm sure you're curious as to why… well I'll tell you. Zombies. Yeah, sounds ridiculous, right? WRONG! It's happening. At first it was just something small; insignificant. The Green Flu. Then, Bam! Zombies. I was in complete hysteria at first. I mean, zombies!? Come on… sounds like some cheesy horror movie. Rotting flesh, incoherent grunts, torn clothing - the whole nine yards… except, of course, it wasn't a movie. These creatures were, and still are, vile and dangerous. (No-brainer, duh.)

So, what's the first thing I did? Scream… obviously a horrible idea. Apparently, noise attracts the zombies… oops? But hey! It's not as if someone wrote a survival guide for the zombie apocalypse. Now that I think about it… that'd be a pretty good idea. Anyways, after I screamed my heart out there was a moment of silence… then zombies. Instinct and adrenaline kicked in and I ran. Call me Forrest 'cause I ran and ran… and ran. I'm not sure how long I was on the run but I eventually escaped them. I just stood in the middle of a road for a couple of minutes catching my breath and it just truly hit me. I was in a zombie apocalypse.

The second thing I did was focus on calming myself down. I mean, sure… zombies and whatnot, but I had to get my head in the game. After a few deep breaths I started working on what I would do. Hmm… let's think for a minute. What's the main thing a person should do in case of a zombie apocalypse? Supplies! Bingo. I looked around the area I was in for any sign of useful stores… and by stores, I meant houses. Hey, I'm not a criminal or anything, but this was an emergency. Besides, I managed to find myself in a neighborhood where everybody frantically left at the first signs of zombies. Surprisingly there were none in this area, but I was careful anyways. I went through a few houses and found some pretty useful stuff: a backpack, clothing ('cause what kind of girl doesn't like 'new' clothes?), canned and boxed foods, a small crank radio, a map, and a handgun. Awesome.

After acquiring the items I took notice of how late it was. The sun was just starting to set and that meant bad news. Now, I didn't know the ups and downs of zombies but it was common sense that night equals bad. It's a good thing I was already in an empty house, too. So, I went around locking doors and windows, closing blinds and such. Mmm, home sweet home. Pfft, yeah right. Now that everything was as secure as it was gonna get, I decided to settle down in a spacey closet. I know… why a closet? Why not a bed, couch… anything? Well, I figured a closet would hide me much better than anything else. Come on, you gotta admit it's pretty logical… well at least it sounded like it. With that, I laid a pillow and blanket down, made sure I had my gun close by, and went into a light sleep.

CRASH! BANG!

I jerked awake… goodness, doesn't anyone know it's not polite to wake someone from their sleep?... wait.

Thump...thump… thump.

Crap. And like that, all the memories from the day before came rushing like an angry river. Zombies… ZOMBIES! Well, if I wasn't scared shitless before, I sure was now. I quickly sat up and took my gun in hand. Someone, or something, was in this house.

THUMP. THUMP.

You know, now that I think about it I probably should've crept out of the closet. I mean, I was practically in the most perfect position to be cornered… well, not practically. I _was_ cornered. I was scared and panicked. My heart was going at a fast pace… honestly, I thought it was gonna explode. You would be freaked out too if you heard footsteps five feet from your position. I contemplated playing dead or something, but my 'logical' side decided to stand up, quickly open the closet door that was acting as my only barrier, and point my gun at whatever was in the room.

Bright light. That was all I registered at first. Instinctively I quickly raised my arms to shield my eyes. Big mistake. Honestly, who lets their guard down with the knowledge that there are zombies! I'll tell you who!... me.

"Agh! What the hell!," I exclaimed. Again, I wasn't really thinking about the current situation.

"Well, I'll be damned. Zoey, Francis, Louis!," a gruff-sounding voice called.

At this point all disorientation and sleep left and was quickly replaced with shock and relief. Once the light was out of my eyes I saw a man. There was no sickly green looking flesh or blisters. This guy was normal. Correction! Old man. He was wearing an olive green jacket with a dirty white shirt underneath, gray cargo pants, black boots, and a green beret atop his head. He looked intimidating, especially with a rifle in hand but I could have fallen to my knees and kissed his dirty boots at that point. I didn't, of course… but I could have. A few seconds later and I was, once again, assaulted by bright lights in my face. Does no one around here know that hurts! Ugh!

"What happened, old man?"

"Is everything alright!?"

"What's going on-"

"Keep it down will you!," the old man harshly whispered, "I found another survivor."

Right then, everyone turned to me. Obviously they would look my way. I was the only one that wasn't a part of their little group. I still caught a bit of stage fright… yes, i'll admit, I am a _little_ shy. I'm pretty sure I looked like a deer caught in headlights. But, whoa! Living, breathing people. Then someone just has to break the moment and point a gun at my head.

"How do we know she's immune from the infection?," someone said.

I looked over to see an African-American guy with the previously mentioned gun in his hand. He was wearing a messed up suit. Though, you know, with the apocalypse and all it's understandable.

"Hey, hey! I'm immune, er… whatever. Please j-just don't hurt me!," I cried. I'd like to say that I didn't break down and cry in front of these strangers… but then I'd be lying.

"Put your gun down Louis," a girl said to the guy that I know is named 'Louis', "Hey, it's okay. We're gonna help you.," she said to me. I looked at her through my tear-filled eyes and I put my total trust in her. You can't blame me… I felt more comfortable around my own gender.

"My name is Zoey. What's yours?," she said.

It took me a minute to calm my sobs before I replied.

"Annie… Annie Parks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Holla, here's a new chapter! Read and Review :D**

**Also, Happy New Years!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I only own my OC.**

* * *

I thought I was the only human left in this world. I mean, you'd think that too if everyone was getting infected. Fortunately though, I was found by four awesome people. Let me introduce you.

First up is Bill. He's a war veteran. Yeah, I was definitely lucky to have him. Why? 'Cause I have zero experience in self defense. But him, talk about badass! Seriously… he's been taking this hell like a walk in the park. Now, I don't wanna sound all sappy, but… he's my idol. (Just don't tell him that!)

Second is Zoey. Ever since we met she's been my closest friend. What with her being the only other female it was bound to happen. She's awesome and extremely kind. In fact, she's like the mother hen of the group... Always keeping us in line. Oh! Did I forget to mention her absolute love for horror movies and such? Yeah, she's been prepared for the undead.

Next is Louis. Yeah, remember him? No? Let me refresh your memory… he's the one who pointed a pistol at my head. Mhhmm, that Louis. He might not have made the best first impression, but his actions later made up for it. He's just so… optimistic. Now, that's not a bad thing… 'cause really, anything to make this dark world seem a little brighter is fine by me. It just creeps me out at times.

And, of course, last but definitely not least… (drumroll, please)... Francis! Talk about the most selfless, kind, and joyful person ever!... I'm joking. In fact, He's everything opposite of the previously mentioned characteristics. That isn't a joke. Now, I'm not saying I dislike Francis ('cause honestly, I don't) but, he can be such a pain at times. For instance, out of everyone in our little group, he decides to pick on me! Yeah, what a jerk. And the thing he enjoys the most is bringing up our first meeting… you know, when I ugly cried. Despite that though, he's kind of funny and I know he's got a soft spot for me. (He didn't think I'd notice.)

So, that's the group. Well… besides me. I don't think I'm that interesting. And I wouldn't want to bore you to sleep so I won't bothe-

Ha! Who am I kidding! Of course I'm interesting. So where should I start? Let's see…

My name is Annie Parks- but you knew that. I'm nineteen years old. I was gonna start college and everything but things came up... Thank you zombies.

Moving on, I am nice... I guess. And-and... Huh. I can't really describe my personality to you. I'm stumped. In any case, it's better if you simply listen. You be the judge of my character.

So, introductions have been settled. Back to-

"What's that you got there?"

I looked up to find Zoey's face a few inches from my own. Sheesh, talk about invasion of my bubble.

"Oh, it's just a journal. I wanted to write everything that's happened since the infection," I replied before scooting back a little, "So when this is all over or if I die, someone will know my story." It sounds a bit depressing, I know. But, I want someone to read this journal so we won't be forgotten.

"I doubt someone will find your little book. Ain't anybody that'll be alive to read it." Three guesses to who said that. Francis. No guessing, its obvious.

"You never know, jer-!"

"Annie, I think it's a cool idea." Thank you Zoey!

"Ha! She understands!" You can always count on Zoey to back you up.

"Shh! Keep it down! We may be in a safe house but that don't mean we won't attract any infected." Ah, Bill. The only one who doesn't take a break from all the chaos. Seriously, he's so tense.

"Right... How could I forget." I sighed. This whole situation is tiring.

"Hey, Ann, check the emergency broadcast stations. Maybe we'll hear about new developments on the current zombie situation." Louis piped up. I guess its a good idea but all I've been getting from this radio is jack and squat.

"You're wastin' your time. Just throw that scrap away." Really Francis... Really? Either way I cranked the radio, which made him scoff.

Kshhhaaaasshhh. Krrrreeee.

"-ersons have reported a strange virus-ksshh-authorities advise citizens to stay indoors until further notice. Secure your homes and avoid strange or suspicious persons-krrrrr-emergency broadcasting station. This is not a test-"

For a moment, no one uttered a single word. It's no surprise. That station has been on repeat for a week. Nothing changed... No new advisements, no new warnings. Which means only one thing...

"We're screwed."

"Hey, how about you check the walls? Maybe there's more information there." Zoey directed to me.

You see, anyone who passes through the safe houses usually leaves a message. Some write information while others write their opinions and such.

"Alrighty, let's see... Uhuh. 'God is dead,' 'Maybe we deserved this,' blah-ha! Zoey!" I urgently whispered. She heard me and came quickly to my side.

"What'd you get?"

"Look," I said while pointing to a particular message, "'Other evacuation sites breached. Mercy Hospital only remaining site.'" I read. Finally... Some (kind of) good news!

"Everybody get some rest. We head out at daybreak." Bill said. I don't know how he expects us to sleep but you NEVER contradict Bill. Seriously... Been there, done that.

With that, we all settled down as comfortably as we could. Which to be honest, is hardly close to comfortable. Gosh, a girl could do with some pillows around here! And blankets... And beds...

Ugh, stupid zombie outbreak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annnnnnd (drumroll), chapter three! Woot! So, I feel kinda... iffy about this chapter but I think it turned out okay. **

**Also! I forgot to put this up last chapter buuuuuuut... thanks to my two reviewers:**

**Harry-Flashman**

**Storm Harbringer**

**Those reviews made me feel all special! :D Anyhow, Read and Review peoples. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: This girl owns nothing but her original character.**

* * *

_**Entry 2**_

Okay, so a couple of days have passed. A _long_ couple of days, let me tell ya. After we left the safe house it was pretty calm. Kill an infected here, run from a horde there... No big deal. And then, I met my first special infected. A 'Smoker'.

So, you know, I was just walking and enjoying the beautiful weather. It was perfect... Blue skies, fluffy clouds, the putrid smell of decaying flesh, ahh. Then a loud and disgusting cough came ringing through my peaceful state. And of course, me being my caring self thought it was Bill.

"Hey Bill, maybe you wanna lay off those cigarettes, yeah? That cough was awful!"

"That wasn't me, kid. I think we've got a Smoker around here. Be on your guard." Bill replied while scanning the streets.

Instead of taking his advice, I just kinda stood there thinking... What the _hell_ was a Smoker? I shook myself out of my thoughts and caught up to the group since they were ahead of me.

"Hey! What's a smoke-AGH!"

Before I knew it, I was being dragged across the street towards a building. Yes, _DRAGGED_! I looked down to see what was pinning my arms to my sides and I freaked. I had a long and disgusting and slimy and-_EEEEEK_- tongue wrapped around my body. A tongue! At that point, I was too shocked to even scream.

"Smoker's got Annie!" Louis yelled. Yeah... Anything else, Captain Obvious?

The group started shooting at something above the building. And me? I was squirming and making gagging noises at the same time. Honestly, out of all the things... A tongue. _Disgusting_.

A few minutes later and the gang killed the Smoker. Slowly, the tongue fell slack and I was freed from its hold.

"Annie, are you okay?" Zoey asked me.

I couldn't even answer. I took one look at the tongue and shivered... Followed by a jump and the flailing of all my limbs.

"Looks fine to me." Francis answered with a smirk. Ah, Francis.

So, yeah. First encounter with a Smoker. Since then, I've been informed of other special infected. Like Hunters, and Boomers, and Tanks, oh my! Oh, and Witches... I've seen one. Not up close, thank the Gods, but in passing. Talk about the most creepy sobbing. You'd think we were in some scary movie or something... Wait.

Anyways, nothing else of interest has happened. We are currently walking down a street and heading in the direction of Mercy Hospital. I can see it in the distance but, it's still a few days travel. I can't wait to get there... I can imagine it now. Getting away from all this terror... Sounds great. Ah, peace and relaxa-

* * *

"Hoooorde!" Louis yelled.

Oh, _great_! After quickly pocketing my journal, I pulled my gun out. Everyone surrounded me since they knew I was the weakest. (Hey, I'm not complaining!) And then, we were surrounded.

All I heard were gunshots and pipe bombs exploding. My vision was blurry with all the commotion and my logical self thought it'd be okay to let my guard down. Honestly, I've been through this tons of times and I never learn! _Ugh_!

Suddenly, I felt a grip on my shoulder and turned to see a zombie getting ready to sink its teeth into my arm. I screamed, squeezed my eyes shut, and blindly shot at it. (Maybe not the smartest thing to do, but...)

_SQUELCH_.

I opened my eyes and there it was... A dead zombie with its rotten brain blown out. Fantastic.

I barely had time to thoroughly examine it though as more infected came rushing at me. So, screaming and shutting my eyes once again, I fired my gun randomly and nonstop. You can't blame me!

After a few moments I slowly opened my eyes. All the zombies were dead on the ground. I stared blankly for a minute before jumping up and down.

"Victory! Woohoo!" I yelled happily. Who's awesome? This girl! Mhhmm~

I turned to see the rest of the group staring at me with mixed emotions. They had already taken care of the horde.

"What?" I thought I did a great job.

Louis was barely containing his anger and shock before he yelled, "You were shooting with your eyes _CLOSED_!?"

I just kinda stood there with a sheepish half smile.

"Eheh... Whoops?" Then again, maybe it wasn't that great.

The group exchanged glances and then Bill walked up to me. He didn't say a word... Just simply took my gun and ammo. Then, he turned and started back on the streets.

It took me a minute to process what happened before I started to whine like a baby that got its toy taken away.

"B-b-but my gun." I snivelled while pointing towards Bill. That was _my_ gun! _Mine_.

Zoey looked back to me with an apologetic face but kept on walking.

I followed the group with my head down. Yeah, I was upset! I felt special and then-_BAM_-my feelings crushed. I'll be sulking for a while.

"Hey, think fast!" Francis yelled.

I looked up and squeaked as a hunting knife came flying towards my head. Luckily, fate thought I needed another day to live and granted me a moment of cat-like reflexes. (Thank you fate~) So, I expertly caught the knife right before it was about to embed itself into my skull.

I lowered my hands and examined the knife. The design was fairly simple. Just a glossy wooden handle and metal blade.

I gotta say, I'm liking the new toy-HOLD UP. (Cue 'bright-light-bulb-above-my-head' moment)

"Francis, are you _trying_ to kill me!?" Seriously! Who throws sharp objects at people? Apparently, Francis...

Oh, and the nerve he had to laugh at my outburst. Jerk.

* * *

_**Entry 2 cont.**_

So, that whole fiasco earlier was unexpected. Well, for me it was since I was writing in this journal. But! We made it to a safe house a couple of hours ago. It's nice to rest after a long tiring day. Oh, and stressful! Can't forget stressful.

Before I forget! You wouldn't believe what happened when we got here to the safe house. But it did happen, so I'll tell you.

We all got inside the room and barricaded the doors (like always). Then everyone went about their own ways.

Bill sat in a chair near the barred door to keep watch, Louis went to the restroom to relieve himself, Zoey decided to sit next to Bill's feet to keep him company, and Francis slid down a far wall to sit on the floor.

Nothing seemed off until I noticed a strong smell. I know, I know. None of us have bathed in _days_ but I wasn't smelling our B.O. No, I was smelling the smelly smell of copper... Which in this case was blood.

Now, I can guess what you're thinking. How come no one else had noticed the smell of blood? Well, if there's something I can pride myself on, it's my keen sense of smell. I knew it'd come in handy for something other than food.

Anyways, that's when I saw Francis clutching his side. I quickly walked over and knelt beside him. I wasn't really thinking so I pushed his hands aside to get a better look at his wound.

"What d'you think you're doing?"

I looked up to see Francis pull his grouchy face at me.

"You're hurt and I'm trying to help you," I told him, "Don't argue."

I could tell that he wanted to protest but he relented. Mhm-show him who's boss.

So, with a smile, I retrieved a medkit and took out all the necessary items.

I quickly glanced at Francis to see him nod in approval before I lifted his shirt up-

Now, I know you're thinking dirty but it wasn't like... _That_. Ew. Francis is more like an annoying older brother but that didn't stop me from blushing a tiny bit. What can I say?

With the shirt out of the way, I could see the wound clearly. It was a bite mark... A _huge_ bite mark that tore a bit of flesh. (Most likely because the zombie was yanked off by someone.)

I started to clean up the wound with disinfecting wipes. Surprisingly, it didn't look as bad once the blood was cleaned off. It was still nasty though. I put some anti-bacterial cream on the bite and stuck a gauze pad over it. And lastly, I wrapped gauze bandages around Francis' torso to secure everything.

I was pretty pleased with my work. Seriously, that was one of the most useful things I've done so far... That sounds bad. I was broken out of my thoughts when Francis spoke up.

"Thanks, Ann."

I met his gaze and smiled. Putting the supplies back in the medkit, I slid next to him. Slowly, the grouchy jerk put his arm around my shoulder. I, in turn, rested my head against his shoulder and pulled my journal out.

That moment remained in my memory. I mean, I know we are still gonna pick on each other... But it just shows we care.

* * *

And with that, I set my journal aside and fell asleep to the comforting sound of Francis' snoring in my ear.

_Lovely_.


	4. Chapter 4

**And Chapter 4! Woohoo! Sooo, I do hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**OH! And thanks to Rainbowturtle69 for reviewing! :D**

**Also thanks for the favorites and follow(s). READ and REVIEW! They make this girl happeh!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Disturbia (by Rihanna) nor do I own anything Left 4 Dead. (...obviously)**

* * *

"... It can creep up inside you and consume you," I sang while dodging an infected, "A disease of the mind, it can control you~"

"Annie, focus!"

I ignored Louis and continued singing. "... I feel like a monster- TAKE THAT!" Score for Annie. Oh, yeah! Pfft, zombie never stood a chance.

Bill came up to me and roughly gripped my shoulder. "Eyes and ears on the enemy, Annie," He said before walking away, "...besides, your screeching is makin' my ears hurt."

..._SCREECHING_!? Okay, I'll admit I'm not the best singer.

"Well I thought it was fitting... Kinda." I said while pouting.

Yeah, it's been like this for a few hours. You see, we left the safe house and ended up in the sewers via a building. And I was highly uncomfortable with wading through people's shit... Literally. So, singing seemed like the best option to take my mind off the whole... Situation.

I... Ugh. How do people even end up in the sewers!? Maybe being zombified led them to seek shelter in stinky places? Beats me. Anyhow, it was a maze. Walk one way and a dead end, walk the other and a fork. Not only that but the smelly fumes were messing with my head.

_Beeelch_. _Ughh_, _umph_, _belch_!

"Uh... Guys..."

"Dammit, there's a Boomer close by." Francis said in disgust.

Slowly walking on Bill advised us all to be alert and not get chunked on. Of course, me being my unlucky self always gets targeted by the infected. So, naturally, I was barfed on by the Boomer. _Eww_!

"I'm hit! Ugh." I yelled. So much for my clothes... There was no way I was gonna be able to wash out the slimy substance.

_Arrgghh_! _Skreeeeaaaahh_!

All at once a horde of zombies started running towards me.

"Ugh, bon of a sitch!," I screamed before turning on my heel and running, "Get away! I don't want your cookies!"

I heard gunshots firing behind me but I was too preoccupied with running to pay it any mind. Just my day (Honestly, why can't I get a break). I took lefts and rights and I twisted and turned trying to get the infected off my back. And there I saw it..._ The exit_. I could have sworn a ray of light shone on it while cherubs sang in the distance.

The moment was short-lived however, as I was pushed to the ground.

"Ugh, what the-," I muttered before my vision cleared, "..._hell_."

Right above me (and straddling) was a Hunter. You can bet your bottom dollar I was scared. I was paralyzed... I mean, really!? I just had to be face-to-face with one of the most fearsome infected.

"Eheh... Sooo, I'm guessing I'd be wrong in saying that you'd let me skedaddle on outta here, huh?"

Cue vicious growl... Now.

"...right... Mhmm... Nice weather out there... Flowers and pollen... and stuff." I blathered.

The Hunter continued to growl but stared at me in curiosity. Like, okay, this isn't how it goes mister. You pounce, I scream, and then you kill me. Simple as that, so what's going on?

Growing annoyed I stupidly yelled at the thing, "You don't get it do you!? Look, you go like this and-keee-I convulse on the ground from my torn jugular. Got it?," I said while grasping the Hunter's wrists and reenacting the technique to slit a throat.

_It_ growled furiously before yanking its arms away. I shied away at the sudden movement thinking I was going to be attacked... But no. The Hunter just raised his hands and stared at them for a moment before gently dragging them across its neck. All the while, we both had confused expressions on our faces.

"Annie!"

"Ann! Dammit where is she..."

I looked over the Hunter's shoulder and saw the group some distance away.

"Hey! I'm over here!"

They quickly walked my way before abruptly stopping. Each member had various emotions playing around their faces.

"...Annie, what in the _hell_ are you doing?" Louis urgently whispered.

I looked to the Hunter who was still making slicing moves over his neck and returned my attention to the group. "I'm teaching this good-for-nothing Hunter how to properly kill his enemies." I replied nonchalantly.

In response to my statement, the Hunter growled as if he understood what I had said.

"Oh shush." I responded while pushing the infected off of me. I got up from the ground and dusted my very dirty jeans off. (Like it really helped but meh.)

_Graarrgggh_.

"Annie, slowly walk towards us." Zoey whispered to me.

"Uh... Why?"

"Dammit, girl, get over here!" Bill hissed.

I just blankly stared at them before I realized... The Hunter. _Duh_!

"Nah guys, it's cool- He's cool. Right... Uh... Huuunter?" I hesitantly addressed the growling zombie.

Said zombie looked to me before tilting his head.

"Ha, see?"

The group exchanged worried glances. (They seemed to do that a lot lately.)

"You're hella mad, Annie!" Louis frantically said.

Zoey shot him a look, "Louis!," she snapped.

"Nah, man! You try and tell me this is alright!" He shouted while waving his gun around.

"Get a hold of yourself." Francis grumbled. He took a wary glance at Hunter and then at me with an expectant look.

"Well... He hasn't killed me yet, right?," I chuckled nervously, "Besides he's kinda like a puppy... Albeit a very blood-thirsty puppy. Isn't that right, Hunter?" I cooed.

Hunter looked in my direction with a deep scowl.

"If that rotting sack was gonna attack he would've done it already. We've got other things to worry about." Bill snapped getting our attention.

"Mercy hospital should be right up this ladder. Who's first?" Zoey spoke up.

Louis started up the ladder without a word, Bill followed suit with a drawn out sigh, and Francis after him.

"Annie... I don't know what's going on with...," Zoey nodded her head towards Hunter, "But none of us can really trust it. I hope you know what you're doing." And with that she quickly climbed out of the sewers.

A few gunshots went off and I took a moment to think. I mean, a Hunter!? They're supposed to be vicious... But Hunter didn't attack me or the others. Maybe... He's managed to keep part of his humanity.

"Hunter?" I tentatively said.

He looked at me and I cautiously walked closer to him. I reached my hand out to his face and he growled. I flinched, but otherwise proceeded to pat his cheek. Hunter made to move away yet he didn't.

"Okay… progress," I muttered to myself, "Alright, Hunter I don't know if this is a good idea (actually I'm pretty sure it isn't) but I'm trusting you. Pinky promise not to kill me or my friends?" I looked at Hunter with a hopeful face all while holding my pinky out to him.

He peeked up at me from under his hood and laced his pinky with my own. My heart swelled with joy that maybe there was still hope for this God-forsaken world.

"Come on. _We_ gotta get to the safe house." I smiled at the infected and made my way up the ladder.

Pulling myself up, I took a cautious glance around. There were multiple infected strewn across the street. I took a minute to stare up at Mercy Hospital. FINALLY! One huge step closer to safety. Knowing that Hunter was following behind me, I made my way to the closed door of the safe house.

_Knock. Knock._

"Guys, it's me!" I called.

The door cracked open to reveal Francis. "No dead meat inside." He deadpanned.

"Please Francy, he won't hurt anyone. I swear! Besides he pinky promised." I pleaded using my puppy-dog eyes. _No one_ can resist the eyes. _No_. _One_.

With a tsk he addressed the others inside. I couldn't hear a thing since the door was muffling the conversation. A moment later the door was jerked open and Francis waved me in along with Hunter.

I took a hold of Hunter's arm and walked towards the others. They immediately raised their weapons.

"Ugh, guys… really? Look he's not gonna do anything (I don't think). And even if he does you're at an advantage. You've got heavy weaponry… all he's got are his claws." I said.

…..

"Kid's got a point," Bill started, "But if he tries anything, he's gonna end up with bullets in his head." And with that he took a seat next to the barred door.

Everyone seemed hesitant but ultimately went about their own ways.

"Well, guess it's just you and me…" I said to Hunter.

His reply? A grunt.

With a sigh I went and sat in a corner. Hunter followed and placed himself beside me. I giggled and took my journal out.

* * *

_**Entry 3**_

… Today was definitely chaotic and weird. I don't know what's in store for us tomorrow. Like… Hunter… I just realized that if we're gonna be rescued by a helicopter… well… it's obvious he's a zombie. I guess I'll just have to give him a makeover. Let's see… I'll have to clip his nails, clean his face, change his clothes, give him sunglasses, annnd put makeup all over his face. Not too difficult then. Ugh… who am I kidding…

Whatever, I think it'll be worth it. Just gotta cross my fingers.

...and my toes.


End file.
